Vertron Reich
Vertron Reich is an "autocratic democracy" in World 2.0, located in the southest of Helious. Vertron Reich, or simply "Vertron" (how it is named sometimes), has a dark history of corruption, violence, death and wars. Due to that it is one of the most dreaded countries in World 2.0. History The history of Vertron Reich is a painful to tell. On 5th september, after the Republic of Dormylica(^) failed and broke into 6 parts, Adolf Jamesört took the chance to establish his own regin in the south of the old republic. The expanditional intentions first lead into a war without declaration of war against Ushia ''and the KOC, after that into a civil war in the new founded UFoD(^).'' It's peak was the explosion of a Vertron nuclear war head over Dormy(^). Vertron Reich lost that war and the UFoD reunited into Dromylica again. Vertron Reich was erased from the map during that time until Adolf's son, Heinrich Jamesört, started a coup in Dormy leading to a reawaken of Vertron Reich. ''Heinrich made Vertron even worse with "Euthanasie" of LGBTQ+ and disabeled people. Protests were mowed down with 30mm cannons. After all, Heinrich got shot by a sniper in october 15th 2019, since october 19th Jonathan leads Vertron in peace and reestablished a democracy. Flag of Vertron Reich The current Flag of Vertron Reich is the old Dormylican one. Location on the Map Vertron Reich is one of the southest located countries in the world. In the south Vertron borders to the international sea and the west does the same aswell. In the north there is the Sibulan Empire, in the east.... uh, currently no man's land. You can find Vertron on the continent Helious. Geographical fingerprint Not like maybe expected Vertron Reich is not a very cold country. The temperatures are between -10°C in winter and +20°C in summer (average). Vertron Reich is rich of mountains in the east, one of them 3500m high. The coast in the south contains cliffs like in dover and the only shipable area is in the west or Dormy itself. There are thundra forests in the south of Vertron, in the west you can find decidous forests and plains. Population There are 5 big cities in Dormy with over 1 million inhabitants. -Dormy (capital of Vertron, 57 million) -Southend (old Vertrons capital, 33 million) -Midland City (20 million) -Houbert (12 million) -Depshire (1.1 million) 40,3% of Vertron inhabitants living in cities over 1 mio inhabitants, 60% live in cities in total. 'Genders and sexual identity' The balance between men/women in Vertron is pretty muh about 50/50, but there are slightly more women than men. 1% of people are not sure about their gender, are intersexual or transsexual. Arround 15% of Vertron people are homosexual or bisexual. '(Gender identity protections are in place)' 'Unemployment' 3% of Vertron people are unemployed, 95% are employed, 2% are leading an own buisness/company Politics and ideology Vertron Reich is a democracy. A president will be elected every 2 years directly from the masses. The President can do everything he or she wants, as long as the president do not cut down the democracy. The president is watched my the people. If he does something against the constitution, the people have the right to enable the millitary in order to overthrow him. Another shortage for the president is, that he has no direct command to the military. He has to have generals in place. The idea behind that is to cut off direct relations between president and military so he cannot establish a dictatorship with using force. Vertron is left orientated and has an sepecial eye for the environment. Infrastructure Vertron Reich has nearly no CO2 emissions due to the fact that the focus lays on public transport. 'Road' There are only two highways in Vertron Reich because only a few people earn an electric car. Most people (98%) using buses to come to the next smaller city. Only a few lorrys driving around the country and even they have an electric engine. 'Rail' Vertron Reich's absolute favorite topic. The rail network is probably the most efficient in world 2.0. Every city over 7500 inhabitants has at least a ''Regional Express connection to the next larger cities with connection to the Intercity ''network. Cities over 100000 inhabitants (mostly) have a ''Intercity Express ''connection going directly to one of the 5 cities with over 1 mio inhabitants. The 5 largest cities additionaly have the ABT (Advanced Bullettrain) whih is going directly from one of the largest cities to another city of "the great five". ABTs are going to Sibula and Ushia aswell. 'Planes' Planes are the only public transport which are not working without CO2 emission (yet). The official Vertron airline, ''Dormairlyca, has daily flights from Dormy/Southend/Midland international to (almost) everywhere. Very popular destinations are Ushinsk in Ushia, Nevona or Eridanus, Arstotzka and Hinterburg. The fleet contains intercontinental planes like the DPE 222SP, DPE 222XLR or the DPE 333, litterally AirShips like the BigBoi 1 and short and medium range planes like the DPE 1 and the DPE 222. Dormairlyca also operates fright planes like the DPE 222F. 'Waterways' It's simple here, Vertron Reich does not operate any kind of vessels and ferries. The only exeption are canoes and the mighty Vertron Navy. Military Vertron has a strong millitary, but not nearly as strong as the superpowers. Vertron is number 8 on the list of the countries with the greatest military and a regional power (13.10.2019). The technology is highly advanced. The strategy is mainly defensive. 'Ground units' Vertron's focus is on tank developing here. There are a mass of tanks ready (currently over 20000). The tanks are small Wiesel armoured vehile, very agile and for it's size very well armoured. The Wiesel is equipped with ATGMs, an anti-tank cannon, a 30mm auto cannon type 25 or anti air guided rockets. The artellery devisions are containing SPGs with minor armour but there for a huge gun. They are capable of direct fire aswell. 'Naval units' Vertron has the 5th largest navy in world 2.0 (23.10.2019). There are many battlecruisers (in world 2.0 they are avaible as Battleships) and the (probably) most advanced submarine currently in service in world 2.0, the Mutus Class (27.10.2019). To build up naval forces currently is number 1 in Vertrons to-do list. 'Air force' The air force is not the biggest and not the smallest either. The lack of planes is compensated by technology. Vertron has only a few bombers because it's strategy is a defensive one. Vertron has one of the most advanced fighter aircraft. It is capable to reach a low earth orbit when equipped with RCS and additional oxygen. Weapons do not work in space. Helicopters are almost not avaible. Category:Countries